


Mutual Survival

by writesometimes



Series: Strange Desire [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pirate Feels, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint took a deep breath and turned to face Silver. His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight pouring through the large window. His face softened in the comely lighting. He appeared gentler than Flint had ever seen. Flint reached up and brushed his thumb over Silver's chin, surprised by the softness of his beard. "Stay," Flint said in a rough whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x10
> 
> Part 4 of my "Strange Desire" series

Moonlight illuminated the Captain's quarters aboard the _Walrus_. The entire cabin almost seemed to glow as Flint made his way inside. He took small, careful steps to his desk to light his lantern. Silver followed closely behind, trying to walk quietly to not disrupt the calm of the night. It had been a busy day back at the Maroon settlement. There was much to prepare for now, and Flint and Silver hadn't had adequate time to talk. About their relationship, about sharing a bed in Flint's hut last night, about everything. It seemed now they finally might get the time.

Flint carefully lit the lantern on his desk and made his way about the cabin to light the remaining candles. He stood by the window seat silently, looking at anything but Silver. All of his past bravado when he'd asked Silver aboard the ship forgotten somewhere. Now he felt unsure about what, exactly, he was doing. Being alone with Silver made him anxious now, head swimming. Flint could feel Silver's gaze fixed on him."Would you care to sit down?" he asked awkwardly.

Silver nodded slowly and began walking toward Flint. The Captain watched carefully as his quartermaster passed slowly and plopped himself down on the window seat. Flint turned around to face Silver.

"Take a seat, Captain," Silver said patting the space next to him, "I don't bite." He waggled his brows at Flint.

Flint rolled his eyes, suppressed a groan, and deposited himself on the window seat beside Silver. The candles and moonlight cast a surreal glow over the pair. It would have been nearly romantic if not for Flint's rigid posture. It was as if being aboard the _Walrus_ made it more difficult for the Captain to shed his fearsome persona. But he _had_ asked Silver to accompany him, so he must have had a reason. Silver sighed deeply, trying to summon the patience to allow Flint to explain himself.

After long moments of silence and tension, Silver finally spoke up. "I could go to the crew's quarters. If you want. If it would make you more comfortable."

Flint took a deep breath and turned to face Silver. His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight pouring through the large window. His face softened in the comely lighting. He appeared gentler than Flint had ever seen. Flint reached up and brushed his thumb over Silver's chin, surprised by the softness of his beard. "Stay," Flint said in a rough whisper.

Silver felt his whole body flush. He reminded himself to breathe, and looked Flint directly in the eye. "Why did you ask me to come aboard with you?" he questioned softly.

"Privacy," Flint breathed as he trailed his thumb up near the corner of Silver's mouth.

Silver's lips fell open and he sucked in a quick breath. 

"What we've been doing, what we're doing now, it could destroy us," Flint rasped as he leaned closer to Silver.

"It might not. We may be just formidable enough to survive each other," Silver countered.

Flint closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, thinking on Silver's words. He shifted his thumb to Silver's bottom lip, rubbing gently. Silver took another ragged breath before opening his mouth wider, allowing Flint's thumb to slowly slip inside his mouth. He sucked experimentally. Flint's eyes came open slowly. A low moan escaped his throat when he saw Silver, cheeks hollowed, gently sucking. 

Silver opened his mouth and leaned back slowly, Flint's hand hanging in front of his face. "We'll never know if we'll survive one another if we don't try," he said cheekily.

Flint's eyes darkened and he chuckled. "I suppose you could be right."

Silver smiled triumphantly and leaned back into Flint's space. "So why not find out?" he breathed before pressing his lips to Flint's.

At first the kiss was everything Silver had expected. More than the peck they had shared on the beach. Rough, heated, desperate. Hands rubbing thighs and skimming up sides. Their beards scratching pleasantly along their faces. Once the initial desperation was soothed, however, Silver was surprised by Flint's tenderness. He lost himself in the now languid, deeper and passionate kisses.

Flint's hands came to weave themselves in Silver's dark curls. Silver ran his hands up Flint's thighs and squeezed. A low moan escaped Flint's throat and he pulled himself away from Silver slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can't go back if we do," he panted.

Silver ran his hands farther up Flint's thighs and dipped his hands inside the waistband of his pants. "I don't know I've ever been more sure about anything," he reassured in a low rumble. 

Flint cupped Silver's face, drawing him into another deep kiss. Silver moaned loudly into Flint's mouth and Flint reached out with his free hand to palm Silver's groin through his pants. The man was achingly hard. Flint broke the kiss and leaned back. He took the hem of his shirt in his hands and lifted it quickly over his head, tossing it on the floor. Silver made quick work of his own shirt then while Flint stood and removed his pants.

Silver stood on shaky legs and discarded his pants onto their growing pile of clothes. The pair stood, taking in one another's now naked forms. Silver swayed with the rocking of the ship and the headiness of the moment. Flint reached out to steady him, hands resting lightly on his hips.

"I think you've worn that long enough today," Flint nodded to Silver's iron boot, "you should make yourself comfortable."

Silver glanced, embarrassed, at his prosthetic. Finally, he nodded once and lowered himself back onto the window seat. He removed the boot and it landed with a 'thud' atop their pile of shed clothing. 

Flint reclaimed his spot next to Silver on the window seat, fingers tracing along his jaw. He leaned in and began trailing heated kisses from Silver's mouth to his throat. He paused a moment to nip at the crook of Silver's neck.

"Captain," Silver moaned loudly, "Please." Flint responded by sucking at the spot on Silver's exposed neck. Silver moaned and reached out and took Flint's cock in his hand. He tugged slowly. Flint gasped and hid his face in the crook of Silver's neck. Flint's beard scratched Silver's delicate skin and the man made a soft whimpering sound. Flint took Silver's cock in his hand and squeezed lightly at the base.

"Jesus, Captain, yes," Silver hissed.

Flint looked at Silver. He saw a man wrecked. His hair a mess, body glistening with sweat, muscles tense. "That's it. Let go, Silver," he grit out.

Silver looked at Flint and saw the man watching him. He smiled slyly and tugged again on Flint's cock. Flint made a strangled noise, something between a moan and sob. His free hand returned to Silver's face. Silver moved his head and took Flint's index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucked.

"My God, yes, like that Silver," Flint begged.

Silver smiled about Flint's fingers and sucked harder. He pumped Flint's cock faster. Flint sped up his own efforts to mirror Silver's. 

"Don't stop," Flint choked out as he buried his face in the crook of Silver's neck again.

Silver moaned loudly around the Captain's fingers. Flint rutted up into Silver's hand and bit down again on Silver's exposed shoulder. A bruise was quickly forming, but Silver reveled in it. The feeling of Flint's mouth and beard on his skin bringing him to the edge. Silver's body tensed, his hips jerked, and he came quickly. He tugged quickly at Flint's cock, sucked harder on his fingers, and the Captain followed suit, spilling between them. Delicately, Flint slipped his fingers from Silver's mouth and kissed him.

The two sat tangled up together in the window seat, trailing kisses over each other's bodies.

"If this is what surviving Captain Flint feels like, I could do it every night," Silver joked in a breathy huff. 

Flint smiled lazily and hummed. "It is nice to know your mouth is good for more than smart-ass remarks," he all but purred. 

Silver barked a laugh and playfully swatted at Flint's knee. 

Flint sat up, pecked a kiss to Silver's temple, and slowly stood. He sauntered over near his bed and fetched a bucket of clean water and a cloth. He began briskly rinsing his body clean. Once he was finished, he took the bucket and cloth to the window seat and knelt in front of Silver.

"I think we have not only the opportunity to survive together, but to thrive," Flint stated quietly as he began washing Silver's body. When he got to Silver's stump, the man reached to still Flint's hands. Flint, however, brushed them aside gently and continued washing him. "We can only thrive if we have no walls between us, though." Silver locked eyes with his Captain, laid back against the cool window, and nodded.

When Flint was done he helped Silver stand and the pair made their way to the bed. They nestled into the blankets together, Silver's head pillowed on his Captain's chest. Flint rubbed small circles on Silver's back. Silver got so lost in the comfortable moment he felt compelled to make a confession to Flint. He raised his head ever so slightly and looked up at Flint.

"When I first met you, all I cared about was getting rich. Now you're _probably_ more important to me than the _Urca_ gold," Silver confessed with a lopsided grin.

" _Probably_?" Flint laughed.

"It's a solid possibility," Silver chuckled. He laid his head back down and ran his fingers through the fine hairs dusting Flint's chest. 

Flint laid a gentle kiss to Silver's curls. This thing between them was new, fragile, even strange for the two men; but they were determined to see it survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrestled with posting this for a while, as I've never written porn before, but here it is in all it's glory. I hope it's well received and enjoyed.
> 
> And in case anyone was *curious* the series title comes from the song "Strange Desire" by The Black Keys. It just seemed such a fitting song for the pair.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
